Catching Fire
by bella724
Summary: I have changed and added a few things to Catching Fire in the hopes to show more of Katniss's emotions throughout the book.


Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. belong to Suzzanne Collins.

Catching Fire

Chapter 1: The Reaping!  
>I try desperately not to think about today. The reaping has never posed as a joyous event to me. I will not be participating, but I can't help feeling sadness for those families that have a 1 in 24 chance to ever see there children again. Prim is at unease as well. She knows that if she is chosen that there won't be 2 seconds that go by before I volunteer again.<p>

There is a gentle knock at the door. Prim and I walk in silence through the desserted streets. She is the one to break it,  
>"I signed up for tesserae!", she blurts out. I am frozen stiff with fear. Prim looks into my eyes, how could mother let MY Prim have any more of a chance than she already does. "Please don't get mad at mother.", my sister is most likely the only person who can read my thoughts from my face. "Mother didn't think you would make it home alive.". "How many times is your name entered?", I asked gritting my teeth. "17 times.", she said in a hushed voice. "Gale has taught me a lot of helpful skills since you have been gone.", Prim tried to calm me down, but a new rage has overcome me. Gale has known and contributed! No. This is not the time to be angry, if I have to volunteer for Prim I not going in that that arena furious with the ones I love.<p>

I and many others tune out the speech Effie gives. But everyone has their eyes fixated on the blank screen waiting for the face of President Snow. It does not take long before his snake-like eyes appear for everyone in Panem to see. "The 75th Hunger Games, as does every 25 years, means the gamemakers get to add a little pizzazz to the event!", a cold smile breaks out on his lips. As the president orders an Avox to retrieve the box of "fun", I here someone behind me ,"Right,  
>because forcing us to kill innocent people isn't enough!". I have no need to wonder who they are, there is only one person I know who would even dare to think that. I am glad to know he is near me, whatever surprises today brings I need to know there will be someone to catch me if I faint! President Snow pulls an envelope out of a box, it has a large 75 on the front. "To show the Capitol's tremendous power over it's citizens, the tributes will be from the existing pool of victors and there families!".<p>

Chapter 2 : Goodbyes!

My head throbs and I am left to confide in the silence that surrounds me. President Snow has ripped almost everything away from me. I hear shouting as I begin to come to my senses.

"No!", Gale screams in agony. Prim is wrapped around him most likely trying to cling to anything still sane. Me laying on the floor throwing my body every which way, automatically gets me crossed off the list! I feel two hands lifting me and a quiet, soothing voice,"Everything is going to be alright dear.". Hazelle.

Hazelle has her hand over Gale's mouth, as I strive to compose myself. "In the event that a family member is called if the victor is displeased they may not replace, but accompany the person. However, if a victor is called they stand alone but can always be spared by a volunteer!". I doubt anyone in Peeta's family will volunteer , but I pray to God Hazelle has a good grip on Gale's mouth. Whether I am accompanied or not Gale will no doubt volunteer! "Ladies first!", Effie digs her hand into the bowl. I hold my breath waiting for that excruciating moment. "Primrose Everdeen!", the crowd falls silent. "I accompany her! I accompany her!", I see the first of many tears slowly roll down Gale's cheek. He knows that he will not participate in the games as long as his mother has limbs. "Peeta Mellark!", Prim holds my hand tightly, out of her fear or mine, it is not clear, but at this moment it doesn't matter to me.

It only takes the Peacekeepers 3 minutes, before they realize that Mother will sooner overthrow the capitol than let us leave without a goodbye. After 10 minutes of mother refusing to leave I cover Prim's eyes as they knock her out. My second farewell was on Prim's demand, Gale. He hugs me tightly and I let the feeling of warm and safety fill me up, wishing it would stay with me in the arena. "Katniss, would you mind if I talked to Gale for a second...alone?", I was a bit startled by her request, but reluctantly left the room. Though, I eavesdropped on her conversation with him.

"Gale, even if Katniss won't admit it, she care about you greatly!", "Promise me that if I don't make it back you will be there for her in any way you can?","Prim, you will make it home alive, but I would do anything for your sister and you!", I feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. Prim invites me back in.

I can feel the time ticking away. I wrap my arms around him and whisper in his ear,"I love you.", apparently my voice was louder than I expected, because we were soon joined by a sobbing Prim. Gale and I locked eyes, he leaned in,  
>"Time is up!", I could only hope I would live long enough to get that kiss!<p>


End file.
